


“So what were you expecting? A dirty little hedgehog eating berries and struggling to survive?”

by Madyc25



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Maddie being Pretzel mom, Manipulative Sonic, Mild Blood, Sonic Movie Au, Tom being Donut dad, he feels bad tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyc25/pseuds/Madyc25
Summary: A scheme to get food soon turns into something more, but can something so good truly last long?(I took a quote from the movie and made it a story.)
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sonic Fanfiction. I’m open to constructive criticism and possible ideas for this story and any future ones.

Hi, I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Now I’m sure you all know my story. I’m a young dashing hedgehog that came to earth so people won’t get my powers. I had my own little cave and was living my best life, even if no one knew I existed. Bit then after a little accident the government sent the wacko I call Eggman after me. One adventure, and a whole town of new friends later and my life’s changed for the better!  
But what if things were a bit different. What if I hadn’t been as lucky? Well let’s take a look at how things might’ve gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 10 year old Sonic peeked out from his hiding spot in the bushes by Donut Lords home. Donut lord was returning home late at night from a day of protecting the town of GreenHills. He waited until after Donut Lord entered his home and ran to their garbage. Out of everyone in the town they had the tastiest trash. Especially the donut boxes. He grinned when he came across the jackpot. Lunch scraps. And if he was lucky he’d get dinner scraps.  
“Y’know stealing trash is pretty low.”  
“Yeah but it’s better than eating possibly poisonous berries.” He talked to himself as he munch on chicken bones.  
“If you’re going through this much trouble you should just run into the house and steal some actual food. You can run fast enough. No one will know...”  
“No, I’m not going to steal anyone’s food. Even if I can get away with it- that doesn’t mean I should do it.” He sighed as he ended the conversation with himself. Even though he knew that he shouldn’t, he was very tempted to just snag a quick snack. But it was risky with both Donut Lord and Pretzel lady home. Even if they were both was nice and caring to animals, Sonic wouldn’t really classify as an animal, would he?  
“Maybe... it’s crazy- but it might be crazy enough to work.” He ran from the trash can and into the forest.  
“Okay, let’s see.” He looked around the usual area Crazy Carl left traps in attempt to catch him. He found a bear trap and gulped nervously. He slowly moved his left leg. ‘Think about it this way Sonic, you may feel a bit of pain, but it will get Pretzel Lady to take you in.’ He stepped onto the trap and instantly regretted it. He fell over, tearing up.  
‘It wasn’t supposed to hurt that much!’ He thought as he started trying to pry his leg free. After what felt like an eternity for the small hedgehog he managed to free his leg. The sight of blood gushing out of the wound was enough to make Sonic pale, though it wasn’t noticeable with all his fur and quills.  
“Okay genius, now what?”  
“Now we get help.” He shakily stood up and started limping as fast as he could back to Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady’s house. “Man how do people in the movies make this look easy and painless...” he mumbled as he stumbled about. When he arrived at their house he sat in front of the door, taking shallow and rapid breaths. He leaned forward and knocked on the door.  
‘No going back now...’ He could hear Pretzel Lady and Donut Lord talking inside, Donut Lord calming a barking Ozzy and Pretzel Lady coming to open the front door. His heart pounded harder then it already had been as he heard the door knob turn. As light from inside the house hit him, many many thoughts flooded his mind.  
He looked up at Pretzel Lady with red tearful puppy dog eyes, and saw confused and concerned eyes staring back at him.  
“P...please help me...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, people actually liked this fanfic UwU. Well here’s a chapter 2!

“P...please... help me...” That was all Sonic remembered saying before everything went from blurry to pitch black. 

‘Where am I..? Why is it so dark..? Ami dead?! No, my eyes are just closed- Wait is someone talking?’ All these thoughts raced through Sonics mind as he began to regain consciousness. He peeked an eye open and saw bars? He was in a dog cage. But why..? He tried to get up but felt to groggy to do much other than look around. On the bright side he couldn’t feel any pain and his leg looked like it had been wrapped up. On the down side he was starving and the voices that he had recognized as Donut lord and Pretzel lady sounded far away.   
‘I need to get their attention... think Sonic think.’

“Uh... Meow.” He said, trying his best and failing his o mimic a cat. The talking stopped.

  
“Meow.” He was a bit louder this time. He glanced around and say Donut lord sticking his head into the kitchen. As soon as their eyes met he disappeared behind the wall.

“It’s awake.” He heard him whisper.

“And it’s meowing. What do we do?”

“I’ll go in their and check on it.” 

“I thought you said it spoke to you.”

“Tom.”

“Okay right, let’s go in and check on it- yeah.” As soon as the whispering stopped Pretzel lady came in with a nervous looking Donut lord.

“M-meow..?”

“Look- we know you can talk, you don’t need to pretend to be a cat. You’re very clear not one.” Pretzel Lady sounded pretty calm, not even a hint of anger in her voice. It made Sonic feel safe. However as soon as she tried to reach her hand in Sonic flinched back.

“Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t you start by telling me your name?”

“...” he shook his head no.

“Would it help if I told you my name.” His ears perked.

‘I thought Pretzel lady was her name. “My names Maddie.” Sonic looked over at Tom who looked a little uneasy.

“And that is my husband Tom. Now, do you want to tell us who you are?” “S...Sonic...” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Sonic... my names Sonic.”

“Sonic huh?”

“Holy cra-crud he can speak.”

“Well Sonic, I think you’re name is great. You’re pretty small, how old are you?” Sonic managed to sit up, leaning against the bars of the cave. He had to think for a moment.

‘How old am I? Let’s see... I got sent here when I was four...’ “Ten, I’m ten.”

“What’s a kid like you doing all alone?” Sonic looked away. “If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. I just have one last question.”

“Then can I eat please..?”

“Oh, of course. Tom why don’t you make Sonic a quick snack.”

“Uh- yeah sure.” Tom went to the fridge and started looking around. 

“So Sonic, what are you? Why were you are our door with an injury?”

“Wait- that’s two questions. Your cheating.” Maddie cracked a small smile. 

“Alright why don’t you just pick one to answer now then.”

“I’m a hedgehog.”

“A hedgehog..? You don’t look like a hedgehog.”

“Really? I thought it was obvious.”

“Hm, well I suppose you do have the quills. But everything else isn’t very hedgehog like.” Tom came back with a salad.

“Here, it’s okay to let you out right? You’re not gonna kidnap us and take us to your mothership right?”

“I don’t have a mother... or a ship.” “Oh.” Maddie gave Tom a look.

“Well since your be staying here for until your healed up we’ll be your parents.” Sonics heart fluttered and then it sank. He’d get to stay with them, but it was temporary.

‘I’ll just... enjoy it while it lasts.’

“Um, earth to space hog. You can come out to eat.” Sonic looked and saw the cage door was open. He cautiously crawled out and sniffed the bowl of salad. He quickly started eating savagely.

“Wow, you must be starving. We’ll have to get you more food.”

‘More food?! Oh man, these few days will be the best days of my life.’


End file.
